1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method of forming fine patterns using a block copolymer, in which the fine patterns may have sub-lithographic dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuing development of nanoscale devices such as semiconductors, microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices, DNA arrays, optical devices, etc., requires advances in fabrication techniques to enable the formation of patterns having extremely small dimensions. To date, optical lithography has been extensively relied upon to manufacture devices. Continuing development of optical lithography, however, has become increasingly difficult and expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for fabrication techniques that can leverage optical lithography techniques to produce patterns having reduced dimensions.